1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching device which can be tilted and is used in a remote controller for menu selection or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 schematically illustrates a known switching device. Referring to FIG. 11, a printed circuit board 80 is provided with a seesaw switch 82 in a case 83. The seesaw switch 82 has a tilting knob 81 that is disposed on the surface of the case 83. This seesaw switch 82 further includes a returning mechanism for the tilting knob 81, two switching mechanisms, and a clicking mechanism. The two switching mechanisms are turned on when the tilting knob 81 reaches both ends of the seesaw movement. The clicking mechanism gives a clicking feeling when the seesaw switch 82 is turned on and functions as a stopper, controlling the movement of the tilting knob 81 within a predetermined range. The seesaw switch 82 is attached to the printed circuit board 80 by placing terminals of the seesaw switch 82 in a hole of the printed circuit board 80.
The case 83 of the seesaw switch 82 has an opening so that the tilting knob 81 can tilt therein. Both ends of the opening function as stoppers. A control member (not shown), which is provided on the tilting knob 81, abuts the ends of the opening to thereby prevent the tilting knob 81 from moving. Since the seesaw switch 82 of a known type is constructed as described above, the seesaw switch 82 is required to be small as compared to the size of the tilting knob 81 and thus the ends of the opening are not sturdy enough as stoppers. Furthermore, since the clicking mechanism is small, it cannot provide a precise indication that it has been clicked and provide a sturdy stopping function.
Alternatively, a boss can be provided in the case 83 as a stopper. In this case, however, accumulated errors in fabricating or assembling the device cause larger errors or variations in the positions of the stoppers.